


Seeing Red

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken vow, BxB Smut, M/M, Male reader x Kankri Vantas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN BXB SMUT. IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, DON'T CLICK ON THIS STORY.When Kankri goes MIA for a few days, your friend Porrim asks you to go check on him. What you find when you get there is about as far from what you were expecting as you can get, but far better than you were anticipating.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to use the trolls' quirks because it makes it much harder for me to focus on what I'm writing. The reader is human and male; if you're not into that, then feel free to leave.

"Please, (M/N)?" Porrim pleaded. "I'm really worried about Kankri; nobody's seen him in nearly a week and he won't even respond to my messages!" Your moirail was worriedly pacing the length of her living room, while you lay sprawled on her couch offering her some comfort as she worried about the talkative mutant-blooded troll.

 

"So why don't _you_ go check on him, Por?" you settled deeper into the plush couch that took up most of Porrim's living room. "Why should I go? The guy can barely stand to be in the same room as me for ten minutes on a good day; what makes you think that if there was something wrong he'd talk to me about it?"

 

"I know that boy better than he knows himself; he doesn't dislike you." Porrim narrowed her eyes at you, glaring sharply at your stubbornness, "Now, go check on Kankri."

 

You groaned, pushing yourself to your feet. "Fine." You made your way to the door, "But if he kills me, I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting you." You laughed as she threw a pillow at you.

 

* * *

 

 

Kankri's hive was several miles out of the city, surrounded by rolling hills and tall trees. It was a rather nondescript building; it was of a typical design and painted a soothing light gray. The only thing that really set it apart from the other hives that you'd seen were the candy-apple red curtains hanging in front of the windows. _Huh, that's odd._ You thought, _He usually leaves his curtains open this early... I wonder if something actually **is** wrong._

 

You made your way up the path, and stood before the front door. You raised your hand to knock and hesitated slightly, _Okay (M/N), just don't illicit a lecture and everything will be fine._ You knocked on the door, eyebrows raising in concern as it creaked open.

 

"Kankri?" You called, starting to get worried. There was no answer. "Kankri, I'm coming in." You stepped inside.

 

The hive was dark, which added to your growing list of things that concerned you. Your eyes narrowed, puzzled by the troll's lack of response. _Where is he?_ Something scuffed against the ground behind you and you turned to look. You were met with a dark shadow lingering in the doorway; you took note of the unruly hair and the outline of a short pair of horns. _Is that-_ _?_

 

"Kankri?" You asked slowly.

 

The figure let out a hissed breath, "(M/N)?" _That's Kankri's voice. But, something's... off._ ""What are you doing here?"

 

"Porrim sent me to check up on you. She said you've been missing for the past few days." You took a few steps closer, "Care to explain why?"

 

Kankri's eyes glinted slightly in the dim light that filtered through the curtains. "If I must." He sniffed, "But not in here; if we have to have such a conversation, we're going to have it over coffee, like civilized beings."

 

* * *

 

 

Much like his speaking, Kankri made coffee faster than anyone that you'd ever met. It seemed like only a few moments later that he was sitting across the dining room table from you, gazing at you anxiously over the rim of his scarlet mug. You took a sip of your own coffee.

 

"So, Kanny," He looked at you expectantly, "Why have you been such a shut-in for the past few days?"

 

He took a deep breath, "I suppose the best explanation is that I haven't been feeling like myself." At his words, you quickly examined his appearance; Kankri's typically ruffled hair now looked downright messy, his usually pale gray skin was lightly flushed with a pale red. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily.

 

"So, you're sick?" you huffed, "You could've at least told Porrim; she would've been happy to come take care of you."

 

Kankri's shoulders tensed, "NO!" He shouted, immediately paling and clamping his hands over his mouth.

 

You raised an eyebrow, "Kankri." He reluctantly met your eyes. "There's something you aren't telling me."

 

He lowered his hands, dropping them onto his lap. "It's nothing... abnormal. It's quite common for one my age, I suppose. It's just something that most wait out on their own, though I suppose that there are those who partake in... activities... with a partner to alleviate their symptoms." Kankri paused, seemingly contemplating something. "You know, that isn't a terrible idea. Though, my life choices do make that a more difficult decision-" _Nope. I did not come here for a lecture._ "I suppose that this does bring some previously unconsidered facts to light, however..." _Time to bring this to an end._

 

"Kankri." Your voice was cold and demanding. The troll's mouth snapped closed and his eyes locked onto you. "You are going to tell me _exactly_ what is going on. _Now_."

 

He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a soft moan. His eyes widened in realization at what he'd just done. "I- I'm so sorr-"

 

Your eyebrows furrowed incredulously, "Seriously? Is that what's got you all messed up this week?" You leaned forward teasingly, “Kanny, are you  _ horny _ ?”

 

He almost looked offended, “Well! I, um,” He looked down at his lap guiltily.

 

You barked out a sharp laugh, “Oh my god, this is fucking hilarious!” He glared at you, “The celibate is miserable because he’s horny!”

 

“It’s not like it’s my fault! All trolls my age go into heat!” He raged, lurching forward in his chair before freezing with a sharp inhale.

 

“Heat?” You asked warily. _ Holy shit; he must be miserable; all his body wants is to get laid, but his mind is keeping him from letting himself,  _ you thought to yourself.

 

“Yes.” He leaned back again, hissing as he moved. “Trust me, it is not as pleasant as it may sound.”

 

“I’m sure it isn’t,” your eyes narrowed as you noticed the faint movement of his arms and the miniscule hitches in his breath. “Kankri.” Your voice was firm, demanding, and his eyes instantly shot open to look at you. “Hands on the table.”

 

He whimpered as he drew his hands from under the table, setting them on the wooden surface. You couldn’t look away from the way the light glistened off of the red-tinted fluid coating his fingers. “Please-” he gasped.

 

“Please,  _ what _ ?” You taunted. “Use your words, Kanny.”

 

“You know the phrase, ‘actions speak louder than words,’ yes?” When you nodded, Kankri continued speaking. “I would like to let my actions speak for me, if that is alright?”

 

“I mean, okay, I guess?” You said, eyeing him warily as he shakily got to his feet.

 

Kankri rounded the table, making his way toward you. He stopped in front of you, leaning down and capturing your lips with his. Your eyes widened as Kankri gently took hold of your wrists and brought your hands to grip his waist. He dug his hands into your hair, knotting his fingers into the short strands as he moved his lips against yours.

 

You jerked away, “Kankri, what the hell?” You quickly pulled your hands away.

 

He rolled his eyes at you, “I thought that would make my request quite clear.” He slung a leg over your lap so he was straddling you. “I want you.” He sighed, “Being in heat is  _ unbearable. _ ” He chuckled, looking contemplatively at where his laptop was charging in the corner. “I was actually contemplating messaging Cronus; I figured at least he wouldn’t have an issue with having sex with me.” His lust-blown eyes locked on yours and you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. “But then  _ you _ came and I suddenly understood what I need. I don’t need Cronus, I need you. I need  _ this _ .” Kankri ground his hips down against your lap, groaning as your hardening length brushed against his clothed nook.

 

Your eyes were wide as you took in your friend’s state, “Kankri,” He started peppering soft kisses across your jawline, “Kanny, you don’t want this-”

 

He reeled back as though he’d been burned, eyes boring into yours seriously. “I know exactly what I want. I’ve always known exactly what I wanted,” he snarled. “I was good; I went around preaching the worth of celibacy, but every time I saw you I just kept thinking of what I wanted you to do to me when we were alone.” He ran a hand through your hair fondly. “If one good thing comes from this heat, I want it to be getting fucked by you.” 

 

Your mind was reeling,  _ He wanted you? _ You ran a hand down your face wearily. “Kankri, the way I see this, we have three options.” He tilted his head curiously, “Option one: I leave and prevent you from letting me do something that you’ll regret.” He opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by a harsh look, “Option two, we fuck, just enough to get you through your heat, then I leave, and we never bring it up again.” You sighed, “Or option three: I stay. I help you through your heat, and then I stay with you. We don’t go back to ignoring each other; we try out the, uh, matesprits thing.”

 

Kankri’s eyes were wide, looking down at you from his perch on your lap. Then he smiled and your heart melted. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours once more. He pulled back just far enough to murmur, “Option three, please.” before pushing his lips to yours firmly..

 

Your lips curved up in a grin as you moved them against Kankri’s. You gently ran your tongue along his lower lip, and slipped it into his mouth when he parted his lips for you. Your tongue twined around his, running along the roof of his mouth and the back of his fangs as you kissed him. Your hands drifted to rest on the small of his back and you tugged him closer to you.

 

You broke the kiss, taking in Kankri’s pleased grin before you dipped your head to start littering kisses along his neck. When he let out a soft whimper, you paused before latching back onto his weak spot. Biting and sucking, you roamed the length of his throat, leaving a host of marks in your wake. He had slipped one leg between yours, straddling your thigh as you attacked his neck. His hips jerked as he rutted frantically against your leg. He slipped a hand up your back and into your hair, tugging you away from his neck gently. He gave you a pleading look. 

 

You smirked devilishly as you pressed your lips to his, pressing him to you tightly as you stood, carrying him towards the bedroom.

 


	2. Part Two

When Kankri's back hit the bed (he'd chosen to purchase one in case he ever had any "human disciples that came to him in need of sanctuary."), he positively melted. He crooned, hands reaching out for you where you stood, quickly shucking off your shirt as you stood before the red-blooded troll. You stepped up to the end of the bed, looking down at your new lover.

 

Kankri's pupils were blown wide as he stared up at you, dark hair mussed by the pillows ruffling his locks when you'd set him down. His crimson sweater had hitched up slightly, revealing the unmarred expanse of his hips. You could see a dark stain seeping through the seat of his pants where his nook had begun leaking and his bulge strained against his zipper.

 

You would've been content to watch him for hours, but Kankri clearly had other ideas. He squirmed closer toward the foot of the bed and hooked a leg around your waist, tugging you to him. The ravenette sat up, twining his arms around your neck as he pressed his lips incessantly against yours. He pulled you down against him as he fell back against the mattress. You grinned into the kiss, flattered by his eagerness. You trailed your tongue gently along his lower lip, pressing it into his mouth when he parted his lips. His tongue eagerly met yours, twining and twisting around it as he attempted to coax you into moving faster.

 

You pulled back slightly, tipping your head to pay attention to Kankri's jaw, kissing and sucking your way down his neck as his hands tangled into your hair. He let out a loud gasp as you gave a sharp nip to his pulse point. You smirked wickedly and continued to bite and suck at the column of his throat, all the while slipping your hands under the hem of his sweater.

 

You pulled away for only a second as you pulled Kankri's sweater up and over his head, careful to avoid getting it caught on his horns, before you proceeded with your ministrations, littering bruising kisses down the red-blood's chest and abdomen. Your eyes met Kankri's as you pulled away slightly, hands hovering over the button of his pants. "Kanny, this is your last chance to back out. If you tell me to stop, I will."

 

Kankri groaned, easily pushing you off of him and flipping you onto your back. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have started it." He made short work of tugging your pants and boxers off. Kankri backed away from you slightly so he had room to wriggle out of the rest of his clothing. He paused, allowing himself the slightest moment to admire your form. His gaze lingered on the planes and ridges of your chest and the slight catch in your breath as his eyes travelled lower.

 

You watched as Kankri's eyes widened slightly when they locked onto your hardened member. His eyes locked back onto yours as he crept back toward you, dark hair mussed and unkempt, making him appear wild. He slung a leg over you and pressed himself down against the skin of your thighs. Instantly, a cool wetness made itself apparent as he ground himself down against you. You couldn't bring yourself to meet his eyes, far too enraptured by the swaying of his crimson bulge as it emerged from its sheath. The long tentacle trembled slightly in the cool air as it drifted towards your cock.

 

Kankri gasped as his bulge came into contact with your skin, slumping down against your chest and sighing happily as it wrapped around the flesh of your dick. It pulsed gently, rocking against you, and you let out a quiet groan into the ravenette's neck as his hips twitched against yours. You sucked in a deep breath, bringing your hand between your bodies and gently stroking the slick tentacle away from your dick. You allowed the slick tentacle to twine around your fingers as you used your other hand to guide Kankri into a sitting position on your hips, with the head of your dick just barely brushing at the folds of his nook. His eyes met yours, reddish-grey irises nearly obscured by his lust-blown pupils. He grinned devilishly before pressing himself down onto you.

 

Kankri went still, back stiffening and head dropping back as you filled him. He let out an obscene moan as his claws dug into your chest, bulge gripping tight to your fingers.

 

You smirked, rolling your hips and pressing yourself deeper into him tauntingly. He moaned, head snapping back to look at you accusingly. You ground your hips against his once more, admiring the way his eyes fell shut and his breath hitched as you moved inside of him. "C'mon, Kanny." You teased, "You were saying that you've always known what you wanted." You leaned up, breathing your next words into his ear as you pressed your cock deeper inside of his nook, "So why don't you take it?"

 

His eyes shot open, locking you in place with the weight of his gaze. He planted on hand firmly on your shoulder and pressed you back against the mattress, the other hand taking its place in the center of your chest. His legs trembled slightly as he pulled himself up off of you, before slamming himself back down. He repeated the action frantically, the cool wetness of his nook fighting to keep hold of your cock even as he dragged himself up the length before impaling himself once more. His breathing was ragged as he fought to push through his pleasure, eyes intently focused on your face as he rode you.

 

He made it a point to watch you as he dragged you closer to your orgasm, taking note of what roll of his hips had you groaning and thrusting up into him and making it a point to repeat those motions. Kankri leaned down against you licking and sucking marks into the flesh of your neck and collarbone, "Everyone's gonna know-" He broke off with a loud moan as your cock hit the edge of his seedflap, sparking a new wave of pleasure in the mutant-blood. "Everyone's gonna know that you're mine~" The troll hummed happily as he sat up, driving his hips down against yours in earnest.

 

A light flush darkened every time you let loose a pleased groan, his own voice breaking as he neared his climax. He tensed, draping himself over your chest and biting hard into your shoulder as he came. The feeling of his bulge pressed, writhing, between your bodies and his nook clenching hard around your cock as it released a slew of genetic material had you reaching your peak as well. You loosed a deep groan into Kankri's wild black locks as you came, both of you breathing heavily as you came down from your highs.

 

"Well," You chuckled, "That wasn't what I was expecting when Porrim had me come check on you." Kankri glanced up at you, barely lifting his head from its place on your chest as you wrapped your arms around him. You caught his eye and smirked teasingly, "But I don't think I can complain."

 

He grinned up at you shyly, "I, um, I never really thought that I'd end up saying this, especially in regards to my previous vows, but," Kankri blushed, "Flushed for you."

 

You pressed a kiss to his temple, "I'm flushed for you too, Kanny."

 

* * *

 

 

And with that, the pair of you fell asleep, hoping to get some rest before Kankri's heat returned for round two.


End file.
